The Three Brunettes
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Kerry, Kneely and Backflip Woman became secret agents and superheroines. Rated M due to nudity
1. Chapter 1

Two strippers are inside at the strip club in San Jose. The two strippers are Bueno Aires native Backflip Woman and Las Vegas native Kneely Morgan. The owner of the strip club in San Jose is Kazumi Evans as a matter of fact. Kerry is coming over to the strip club after school. Kerry is also a stripper even though she is still 17. Her, Kneely and backflip woman have brown hair and calls them the three brunettes. The three brunettes are the superheroines/secret agents in San Jose.

"Hi, my friends" said Kazumi.

"Hi, Kazumi" said Kneely. "Kerry is coming over here from school"

"She is also a stripper like you two except she is still 17 for right now" said Kazumi.

"That's okay, Kazumi, I let her to come over the strip club" said backflip woman. "In fact, Kneely and I are friends with Kerry"

"That's great, flippy" said Kazumi. "I am owner of the strip club"

Outside, they saw Kerry and the Equestria Girls coming over.

"See you girls later" said Kerry.

"Bye, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Hi, Kerry, how was school today?" Kneely asked.

"It was good, Kneely" said Kerry. "I am here to chat with you"

"Kerry, we invited you to become as the secret agents/superheroines like us" said backflip woman.

"That is a great idea, flippy" said Kerry. "Kazumi can be our helper"

"We need to make a name since we our friends" said Kneely.

"The brown hair girls" said backflip woman.

"The strippers" said Kerry.

"How about the three brunettes?" Kazumi asked.

"That's perfect, Kazumi" said Kneely.

"The three brunettes can stop crime across Silicon Valley" said Kerry.

"That is true, Kerry" said backflip woman. "We are both superheroines and secret agents"

"I better get back home now since I have homework and I need to work my assignment hard" said Kerry.

"Okay, Kerry, don't forget to do good on your homework" said backflip woman.

"I sure will, flippy" said Kerry. "Bye, you two"

"Bye, Kerry" said backflip woman. "Good luck on your homework"

Kerry left the strip club and went home. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Strip Club

Kerry is done doing her homework with the Equestria Girls. She will be ready to go to the strip club with Kneely and Backflip Woman as a matter of fact. Kerry will wear a dressed and heels like her friends so they can strip down naked. Photo Finish will take many pictures as she can. Let's hope that Kerry and her friends will be naked at the strip club.

"I'm done with my homework, mom" said Kerry.

"That's great, Kerry" said her mom. "You can go out with your friends"

"Thanks, mom" said Kerry.

She went to her room and puts on her dressed and heels. Then, she saw Kneely and Backflip Woman outside of her house.

"Kerry, we are going to the strip club" said backflip woman. "Do you want to home with us?"

"Yes, girls" said Kerry. "I gotta go now"

"Bye, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Have fun"

At the strip club, Kerry and her friends went inside the club.

"There you are, girls" said Kazumi. "We can't wait for you to come here"

"Thanks, Kazumi" said Kerry. "In fact, we can strip down naked"

Kerry and her friends takes off their dressed and wears their underwear did the pole dancing. Then, they took off their panties so everyone can see their butt and vagina. Finally, they take off their bra to see their boobs. They are now doing the pole dancing naked. After that, the crowd cheers for them.

"That was a great job on doing on the pole dancing, girls" said Kerry.

"No problem, Kerry" said Kneely. "Photo Finish took a picture of us while were doing it"

They see a 21-year-old girl named Diana in the club.

"Kerry, who is that?" Backflip Woman asked.

"Let's go ask her" said Kerry.

They went to talk with her.

"Hello, who are you?" Kerry asked.

"I'm Diana" said Diana. "I am a graduated college student"

"I'm Kerry, Diana" said Kerry. "I am a senior high school student"

"I'm Kneely Morgan" said Kneely. "I am a naked model resigned from Las Vegas"

"And I'm Backflip Woman" said backflip woman. "But my real name is Maria Elena Bradford"

"Nice to see you three" said Diana. "I like to see you naked"

"Thanks" said backflip woman. "I usually called my vagina a pussy and I have a pubic hair on it"

"Just like us" said Kerry.

"Diana, you can call me flippy or Maria" said backflip woman. "I am a model of Argentina"

"You are the best, girls" said Diana.

Diana has made new friends with Kerry and her friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Boys at the Club

Kerry, Kneely and Maria also known as backflip woman are having a great night at the strip club. The boys are coming over there to see them as a matter of fact. The boys really like the three brunettes. They are the big fans of them three of course. Let's hope that the boys will meet Kerry and her friends at the strip club.

"That was a great night at the strip club, girls" said Kerry.

"It sure was, Kerry" said Kneely. "We are still naked.

"I can see my pink nipples" said Maria.

"Even though you are light Hispanic, Maria" said Kerry.

"Thanks, Kerry" said Maria. "In fact, I just love my boobs"

"Same here, flippy" said Kneely.

"It's nice of you to come over to the strip club with us, Kerry" said Maria.

"Thanks, Maria" said Kerry. "Here come the boys now"

They saw the boys entering the strip club.

"Hi, boys" said Kazumi. "Are you here to see my friends?"

"Yep" said Big Mac.

"Same here, ma'am" said Braeburn.

"Great, come on in" said Kazumi.

She let the boys coming in to the strip club.

"These girls are sexy, Big Mac" said Braeburn.

"Yep" said Big Mac.

"Kerry and her friends are going to coming out in a bit since they are putting on their clothes" said Kazumi.

"Okay, ma'am" said Braeburn. "We will wait for a bit"

"Besides, Kerry, Kneely and Maria are the three brunettes" said Kazumi. "They are the best superheroines/secret agents of all time in San Jose"

"I didn't know that, ma'am" said Braeburn.

"Nope" said Big Mac.

Then came Kerry, Kneely and Maria.

"Boys, they are here" said Kazumi.

"Hi, girls" said Braeburn. "How are you doing?"

"We are doing good" said Kerry. "I didn't know that you enter the strip club"

"Kazumi let us in, Kerry" said Braeburn.

"Yep" said Big Mac.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to see us naked" said Kneely.

"It's okay, Kneely" said Braeburn. "We don't need to see it anyway"

Kerry and her friends are glad that the boys are in the strip club. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Heading Home

Kerry, Maria and Kneely are getting ready to go back home after spending a night at a strip club. They have stripped down naked there as a matter of fact. They wanted to go to bed since they are tired from staying in the club of course. Kerry will be dropped off by Maria and Kneely. Let's hope that they will go home for the night.

"Kazumi, thank you for taking us to the strip club" said Kerry.

"No problem, Kerry" said Kazumi. "I hope you have a wonderful time"

"I hope so too, Kazumi" said Kerry. "In fact, we are getting ready to back home for the night"

"I will take you home, Kerry" said Maria.

"Same here" said Kneely. "It is getting late already"

"Yes, Kneely" said Kerry. "The Equestria Girls are waiting for me"

"I know that, Kerry" said Maria. "I have not seen them for a while"

"We better get going, Kazumi" said Kneely. "Have a good night"

"Bye, girls" said Kazumi.

They went to the car and driving back home.

"So, Kerry, how was your day at the strip club?" Maria asked.

"It was good" said Kerry. "The girls are going to wait for me at my house"

"They are, Kerry" said Kneely. "They just texted me"

"That's nice of them, Kneely" said Kerry. "I will get to see them shortly"

"I hope so, Kerry" said Kneely.

They arrived at Kerry's house and Kerry got out of the car.

"How was your day, Kerry?" Her mom asked.

"It was good, mom" said Kerry.

"Hi, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie.

"Hi, girls" said Kerry. "Thank you for waiting for me to back home"

"Anytime, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "It is late already"

"Let's go brush our teeth and go to bed"

The girls brushed their teeth and puts on their pajamas.

"Our teeth look clean, girls" said Kerry.

"We brushed them nice, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Time for bed now, girls" said Kerry.

The girls went to bed and Kerry's mom turned off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Kerry.

"Good night, girls" said Kerry's mom.

Her mom left the room and the girls are fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Reading Test

Kerry will be getting ready to the reading test. She has been study for it before she can it with the Equestria Girls as a matter of fact. They have been the great students in Silicon Valley of course. They don't want to get a bad grade on their test. Let's hope that Kerry and her friends will be doing good on their reading test.

"Have a good day at school, Kerry" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry. "See you tomorrow"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Kerry. "Did you study for the reading test?"

"We sure did, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"That's great, girls" said Kerry. "In fact, we are getting ready for our reading test"

"I don't want to fail the test" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Me either, Sunset" said Kerry. "I wanted to get a better grade"

"Same here, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We better get to class now so we don't want to be late"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Kerry.

The girls went to their class and took their seats.

"Here we are, girls" said Kerry. "Just in time for the reading test"

"Yes, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "Here comes our teacher now"

"Welcome students" said the teacher. "Did you study for the reading test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Kerry.

"Okay, here are the reading test" said the teacher.

She gave them the reading test and they began doing it. Later, they gave the test back to their teacher so she can grade them.

"We have a good test, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"We didn't even miss a single question" said Kerry.

"We would fail the test if that happens, Kerry" said Applejack. "But we finished it"

"That is true, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "We always study before we take the reading test"

"I hope that we can get a good grade" said Kerry.

"I hope so too, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls are relaxing in their desks for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Girls Naked

The girls are coming back home from school. They will be naked at home as a matter of fact. They saw their moms being naked when they are at home of course. The girls will be seen their vagina they will be naked like their moms at home. Let's hope that the girls will be naked at home like their moms after school.

"We're back home from school, mom" said Marie.

"Welcome back, Marie" said Maria. "How was school today?"

"It was good, mom" said Marie. "In fact, we have been behaving at school"

"That's great, honey" said Maria. "I want you girls to get naked like us"

"Why, mom?" Marie asked.

"Because we are naked like Kneely and Kazumi" said Maria.

"Okay, mom" said Marie.

The girls are taking off their clothes including their underwear.

"We can see our vaginas" said Kneely's daughter.

"Same as mine" said Kazumi's daughter. "I love been naked"

"Same here" said Marie. "My mom is going to have sex with my dad and she lets us to watch her"

"Okay, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter. "Let's go see her"

In the bedroom, the girls and their moms are going to see Maria having sex with her husband.

"Girls, watch my husband putting his penis on my pussy" said Maria.

"We sure will, mom" said Marie.

Maria began to have sex with her husband putting his penis into her vagina.

"I have never seen your mom have sex before" said Kazumi.

"Me either" said Marie. "She likes being naked like me"

"I am a naked model, Marie" said Kneely. "Since the photographers took a picture of me naked"

"I've seen it, Kneely" said Kazumi. "I have never taken a picture of myself naked"

"Me either, Kazumi" said Maria. "One day, you can have sex"

"Okay, Maria" said Kazumi. "We are going to sleep naked tonight"

The girls are going to bed and Kazumi turns off the lights.

"Have a good night sleep, girls" said Kazumi.

"Good night" said Marie.

The girls are now fast asleep in bed. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	7. Church

Kneely, Kerry, Maria, the Equestria Girls and Kazumi are getting ready to visit church for the mass. They are going to behave during the mass as a matter of fact. Tomorrow will be Christmas Day and they are in the nice list of course. They have been behaving all year long and they will get presents from Santa. Let's hope that the girls will behave during the mass at church.

"Good morning, mom" said Twilight.

"Good morning, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Time for breakfast"

"What are you making, mom?" Twilight asked.

"I am making breakfast, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "In fact, Christmas is almost here"

"Okay, mom" said Twilight.

After breakfast, the girls, Maria, Kazumi and their daughters arrived at Twilight's house.

"Twilight, it's time to go to church" said Twilight Velvet.

"Okay, mom" said Twilight. "It is cold outside today"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

They left the house and began to the church.

"Ready for church, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I sure am, Rainbow" said Twilight.

At church, the girls arrived there and took their seat.

"Here we are, girls" said Maria. "We are going to wait for the priest to come"

"That is true, Maria" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

They saw the priest coming inside the church.

"Happy holidays, everyone" said the priest. "Today is almost Christmas Eve"

"It sure is, sir" said Rainbow Dash.

"Is the mass about to start?" Kerry asked.

"Yes, ma'am" said the priest.

The mass began as the priest talks about the holidays.

"The priest is nice, Twilight" said Kerry.

"I can see that, Kerry" said Twilight. "We can come to his mass every Sunday"

After mass, the girls, Kneely, Kazumi, Maria and their daughter are now leaving the church.

"That is a good mass today" said Kazumi. "Did you enjoy it, girls?"

"Yes, Kazumi" said Kerry. "The priest is nice to see us"

"We better get back home now" said Twilight.

The girls are walking back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Christmas Day

Kazumi, Kneely, Maria, their daughters, Kerry and the Equestria Girls are getting up in their bed. They went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put away their toothbrush. Today, the girls are getting presents from Santa Claus as a matter of fact. They were on the nice list all year long. Let's hope that the girls will get Christmas presents under the tree.

"Good morning, girls" said Kazumi.

"Good morning, Kazumi" said Kerry.

"Merry Christmas, girls" said Maria.

"Thanks, Maria" said Kerry. "I didn't realize that today is Christmas"

"Me either, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Christmas is a wonderful holiday, darling" said Rarity.

"It is, Rarity" said Kerry. "In fact, Santa Claus came here while we were asleep"

"That is true, Kerry" said her mom. "The Christmas presents is located under the tree"

"Can we open them, mom?" Kerry asked.

"You sure can, Kerry" said her mom.

"Thanks, mom" said Kerry.

The girls went to the Christmas tree and got their presents. Then, they opened their presents.

"Cool, I got a tablet" said Kerry.

"I got a makeup, Kerry" said Rarity.

"A new video game console" said Kneely's daughter.

"A CD player" said Marie. "That's what I needed"

"Good present, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter. "I do like your present"

"What did you get?" Marie asked.

"A new phone" said Kazumi's daughter. "Good present"

"I hope you like it, honey" said Kazumi.

"I hope so, mom" said Kazumi's daughter. "I can use it when I talk to my friends"

"I have a friend with me as well" said Kerry. "You can me to your contacts"

"Thanks, Kerry" said Kazumi's daughter.

She put some of her friends' name on her phone.

"I added them now" said Kazumi's daughter.

"Great" said Kerry. "The next time you call us, we will answer them"

"I sure will, Kerry" said Kazumi's daughter.

The girls like their Christmas presents and they enjoyed them. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Helping Kids

Kerry, Maria and Maria are getting to help some homeless people. They will give away the toys that they don't play anymore as a matter of fact. It will be a hard work for them of course. They will give away as many toys as they can. Let's hope that Kneely, Kerry and Maria will be helping the homeless people and give them some toys.

"Maria and Kerry, we are getting ready to help the homeless people" said Kneely.

"Why, Kneely?" Kerry asked.

"Because they don't have a home" said Kneely. "In fact, you two are coming with me"

"Okay, Kneely" said Kerry. "Before we can do that, we better put the toys in the box"

"It's for that we don't we need anymore" said Maria.

"I agree with you, Maria" said Kerry. "I have a box and a marker"

"That is a good idea, Kerry" said Kneely.

The girls wrote the box and says toys. Then, they put their old toys that they don't use them anymore in the box and takes them to the car.

"Time to help the homeless people now" said Kneely.

They left Kerry's house and went to the homeless shelter.

"Here we are now, girls" said Kneely. "The homeless shelter"

"Let's go inside" said Maria.

"Okay, Maria" said Kerry.

They went inside and brought the boxes of old toys"

"Hello, ladies" said the manager. "Are you here to help the homeless people?"

"Yes, we are, sir" said Kneely.

"Did you bring a lot of toys?" The manager asked.

"We sure did, sir" said Kerry.

"The kids are about few doors away" said the manager.

They went here and helping the homeless kids.

"Kids, we got some toys for you to play" said Kerry.

The kids got the toys out from the box and they played with it.

"Thank you, ladies" said the kids.

"You're welcome, kids" said Kneely.

"Ladies, you did a good job for helping the homeless kids" the manager.

"Anytime, sir" said Kneely.

Kneely and her friends are continuing helping the homeless kids. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Adopting the Kids

Kerry, Maria and Kneely have taking care the homeless kids at the homeless shelter. They are going to be adopted as a matter of fact. The parents don't have a single child of course. The homeless kids are happy to see their new parents and they are getting ready to go home. Let's hope that all the homeless kids are adopted.

"We have a hard work today, girls" said Kneely.

"We have been helping the homeless kids" said Maria.

"We sure did, Maria" said Kerry. "In fact, we took care of them in the shelter"

"Exactly, Kerry" said Kneely. "It's time for the homeless kids to be adopted"

"How come?" Kerry asked.

"Because these kids don't have a mom or a dad" said Maria.

"We better take them right now" said Kneely.

"All right then" said Kerry.

They went to the car and left the homeless shelter.

"Kids, we will drop you off when mom and dad want to adopt you" said Kneely.

"All right, ma'am" said one of the homeless kids.

"Thank you, kids" said Maria.

"No problem, ma'am" said one of the homeless kids.

They saw a customer looking at one of the homeless kids.

"Kneely, stop the car" said Maria. "We got a customer"

She stops the car and one of the homeless kids got off the car.

"Thank you for the ride, ma'am" said one of the homeless kids.

"Anytime" said Kneely.

He left with his new mom and dad.

"Come on, now, we still have some kids to adopt" said Kerry.

They went back to the homeless shelter pick up some more kids.

"We will drop you off in case more customers see you" said Kneely. "Besides, we are dropping you off"

They saw another customer looking at a homeless kid.

"Off you go now" said Kneely.

She got off the car and went with her new parents. Later, the rest of the customers adopt the remaining homeless kids.

"That was a good day, girls" said Kneely.

"It sure was, Kneely" said Maria.

They went back home and relax for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Bath Time

The adopted kids are now getting ready to take a bath with their new parents at their new home. Their new parents are going to give the kids a bath as a matter of fact. The kids are dirty are they were homeless of course. The parents will like their new kids. Let's hope that the parents will wash their kids at home.

"Kids, time to take a bath now" said one of their parents.

"Okay, mom and dad" said one of the adopted kids.

They took off their clothes, went to the bathroom and got on the tub.

"I like taking a bath" said one of the adopted kids.

"Same here" said one of the other adopted kids. "In fact, we can see our genitals"

"That includes our penis and vagina" said one of the adopted kids.

"I have to agree with you" said one of the other adopted kids. "Our parents went to go get the body wash and the shampoo, so they can wash us"

"That's nice of them" said one of the adopted kids.

"I know that" said one of the other adopted kids.

"I hope we will get clean soon" said one of the adopted kids.

"We are because here come our new parents" said one of the adopted kids.

"Time to get you clean now, kids" said one of their parents.

They began washing their kids with a body wash to clean their body parts. Then, they wash their hair with a shampoo. Finally, they got out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"Good bath for us" said one of the adopted kids.

"I better go now because my parents want to come to my new home" said one of the other adopted kids.

"All right, see you later" said one of the adopted kids.

She went with her new parents to her new home.

"Time for bed now" said his mom.

"Okay, mom" said the adopted kid.

He went to his new bed and his mom turns off the lights. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. School

Kerry is now getting up in her bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be going to school with her friends as in the Equestria Girls as a matter of fact. Let's hope that Kerry and her friends will have a good day at school.

"Have a great day at school, Kerry" said her mom.

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi, girls" said Kerry.

"Hi, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "How was working on the homeless shelter?"

"It was good, Rainbow" said Kerry. "In fact, the homeless kids went home with their new parents"

"That is great, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Did they behave themselves?" Fluttershy asked.

"They sure did, Fluttershy" said Kerry. "It is a hard work for me"

"You did a good job to take of the kids" said Applejack. "We better get to class now"

"Okay, Applejack" said Kerry.

The girls went to class and took their seats. Then, their teacher came to the classroom.

"Good morning, students" said the teacher.

"Good morning, ma'am" said the students.

"Today, I have some assignments for you to work on today" said the teacher.

She gave the assignments to her students and they began working on it.

"We got to work our assignments, girls" said Kerry.

"All right, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

After they finished their assignments, they turned it in to their teacher, so she can grade them.

"That wasn't a hard assignment, wasn't it, girls" said Kerry.

"It wasn't, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "It takes a lot of time to take care of the homeless kids"

"I know that, Rainbow" said Kerry. "Their parents gave them a bath as well"

"They can be clean like us, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Exactly, Rainbow" said Kerry. "We should rest for a bit"

Kerry and her friends rests for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Tornado Watch

Kerry and the Equestria Girls are now coming back home from school. They had a great day at school as a matter of fact. They will be having a tornado watch of course. Kerry never had a tornado in her area by the way. She will be going to the basement when the tornado approaches. Let's hope that Kerry and her friends will keep an eye on the tornado.

"We are home, mom" said Kerry.

"Welcome home, Kerry" said her mom. "How was your day at school?"

"It was good, mom" said Kerry. "In fact, we worked hard on our assignments"

"That's great, honey" said her mom. "You can chat with your friends now"

"Thanks, mom" said Kerry.

"Good day at school today, girls" said Kerry.

"It sure was, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We worked hard on our assignments today" said Applejack.

"We sure did, Applejack" said Twilight.

"Can we see what's on TV, Kerry?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure, we can, Rainbow" said Kerry. "Let's see what's on"

She turned on the TV and saw a weather bulletin on screen.

"This is a weather bulletin" said the anchorman.

"I wonder what's happening, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Let's see what he says, girls" said Kerry.

"We are on the tornado watch today" said the anchorman.

"I never had a tornado watch, girls" said Kerry.

"Me either, Kerry" said Applejack. "Tornadoes can be dangerous"

"It sure is, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer. "When the tornado arrives, we go to the basement"

"Exactly, Sunset" said Twilight. "I remember seeing a tornado when I was little"

"Same here" said Applejack. "I don't want to see a tornado hitting Canterlot again"

"Me either, Applejack" said Twilight.

"Fluttershy took care of the animals before the tornado" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Did she take them to the shelter?" Kerry asked.

"I sure did, Kerry" said Fluttershy. "They were scared of the storm"

"That's nice of you, Fluttershy" said Kerry.

The girls are keeping an eye on the tornado. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Tornado Warning

Sunset Shimmer and her friends have heard about the tornado watch. They will be going downstairs to the basement as a matter of fact. They will be having a tornado warning of course. They will not be leaving the basement until the tornado passes by. It is not safe to stay out of the basement. Let's hope that Sunset Shimmer and her friends will be going to the basement.

"We have heard about a tornado watch" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I know, Sunset" said Kerry. "Tornado is a bad storm"

"Exactly, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we will be going to the basement soon"

"We sure will, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

They saw the weather bulletin on TV.

"The weather bulletin is on, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"This just in, a tornado warning has been affected in the northern California" said the anchorman.

"That includes here in San Jose" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I have never got a tornado here" said Kerry.

"Neither in Canterlot, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We will have an update as soon as possible" said the anchorman.

"We better get to the basement now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Okay, Sunset" said Kerry.

Sunset Shimmer and her friends went to the basement and locks the door.

"I'm glad that we had dinner, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Same here" said Kerry. "We will be staying in the basement until the tornado passes by"

"That is true, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We can do some coloring books"

"That is a good idea, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

She brought out the coloring books and the girls began to color.

"I like to color, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Me too, Rainbow" said Kerry.

After a while, Kerry is now yawning.

"I'm getting tired, girls" said Kerry.

"I have a blanket and a pillow with me" said Sunset Shimmer.

She gave it to Kerry.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Kerry. "Good night"

"Good night, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

Kerry went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Long Valley Erupts

Kerry and the Equestria Girls are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They are going to see Long Valley being erupted as a matter of fact. They had a tornado storm yesterday of course. Let's hope that the girls see Long Valley being erupted.

"Morning, mom" said Kerry.

"Good morning, Kerry" said her mom. "I am making pancakes for breakfast"

"That smells delicious, mom" said Kerry. "In fact, I like having pancakes for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Kerry?" Her mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, girls" said Kerry.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We are having pancakes for breakfast" said Kerry.

"I like having pancakes" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

After breakfast, they saw the breaking news report appearing on TV.

"What is going on, Kerry?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"There is a breaking news, girls" said Kerry. "Let's hear what the report is"

"Long Valley has been erupted today" said the anchorman on TV.

"That can't be good, Kerry" said Applejack.

"It isn't, Applejack" said Kerry. "We are seeing a live shot of Long Valley"

"Everyone is evacuating right now" said Rainbow Dash.

"I saw it, Rainbow" said Kerry. "It is bad to see Long Valley being erupted"

"That is true, Kerry" said Twilight. "The most it could get is VEI 7"

"We know where Long Valley is at" said Rainbow Dash.

"It is located between Yosemite National Park and Nevada" said Kerry.

"Exactly, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "I hope that everyone will be safe there"

"I hope so too, Rainbow" said Kerry. "It is not safe to stay at Long Valley when it erupts"

Kerry and her friends have saw Long Valley being erupted. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Volcanic Sunset

The Long Valley eruption is still happening right now. Kerry and the Equestria Girls have saw Long Valley being erupted as a matter of fact. Everyone is evacuating from Yosemite National Park of course. They will see the volcanic sunset by the way. They didn't know what volcanic sunset is. Let's that Kerry and her friends will see the volcanic sunset.

"The Long Valley eruption is still doing on, girls" said Kerry.

"I saw it, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"It is sad to see the Long Valley to be erupted" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Kerry. "In fact, we are going to be okay from that eruption"

"I hope so, Kerry" said Twilight.

"What is volcanic sunset, Kerry?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Volcanic sunset is the one with sulfur dioxide" said Kerry.

"Now I know, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope you will remember that, girls" said Kerry.

"Thanks, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"No problem, Rainbow Dash" said Kerry.

They saw the volcanic sunset came.

"The volcanic sunset is here, girls" said Kerry.

"I saw it, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We could see the volcanic ash there" said Kerry.

"There is no sun, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"It is dark outside, girls" said Kerry.

"I hope it finished erupting soon" said Rainbow Dash.

"I agree with you, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "We will learn about volcanic sunset at school"

"That is true, Sunset" said Kerry.

They saw the sky became dark.

"The volcanic sunset is here, girls" said Kerry.

"I see some clouds of ash, Kerry" said Fluttershy.

"Me too, Fluttershy" said Kerry. "It is dark outside now"

"Does that mean that the eruption has ended, Kerry?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I think so, Rainbow" said Kerry. "We could put on our winter clothes soon"

"Alright, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "I was just asking"

"You'll understand now, Rainbow" said Kerry.

The girls have recently just saw the volcanic sunset outside. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Snowstorm

The Equestria Girls are now getting ready to go back home. They had a great day at school as a matter of fact. They worked hard on their assignments of course. There will be a snowstorm by the way. They don't want to get trapped from the snowstorm. Let's hope that the girls will come home in time for the snowstorm.

"That was a good assignment, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure was, Sunset" said Kerry. "In fact, we have been working hard on our assignments"

"We never failed our assignments" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is true, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

Later, the bell has rung, and the students are leaving the classroom.

"Enjoy the rest of your day, students" said the teacher.

"We sure will, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer. "See you later"

The students are now leaving the school building.

"Another day of school is now over" said Kerry.

"It sure is, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "We better go home fast"

"How come, Sunset?" Kerry asked.

"A snowstorm is about to start" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's walk faster"

The girls are now walking faster until they come home in time.

"We are home now, mom" said Kerry.

"How was your day at school?" Her mom asked.

"It was good, mom" said Kerry. "We come home in time"

"Yes, Kerry" said her mom. "The snowstorm has started"

"Good thing that we didn't get trapped from the storm" said Rainbow Dash.

"Exactly, Rainbow" said Kerry. "We will stay at my house until the snowstorm has ended"

"That snowstorm looks bad outside" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I know, Sunset" said Twilight. "We had a snowstorm in Canterlot"

"That is true, Twilight" said Applejack. "We had a lot of snow there"

"Is your mom making something, Kerry?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"She is, Sunset" said Kerry. "I won't tell you until she comes back"

"Alright, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "I was just asking"

Kerry's mom came with the hot chocolate and the girls drank it. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Snowball Fight

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be having a snowball fight as a matter of fact. They had a huge snowstorm yesterday of course. Let's hope that Kerry and her friends will be having a snowball fight.

"Morning, mom" said Kerry.

"Good morning, Kerry" said her mom. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Kerry. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Kerry?" Her mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, girls" said Kerry.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Kerry.

"I like having waffles" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

After breakfast, Kerry and her friends are putting on their winter clothes.

"We are going outside, girls" said Kerry.

"Okay, Kerry" said Twilight.

Kerry and her friends went outside and building a snowball.

"Are we having a snowball fight, Kerry?" Rainbow Dash.

"We sure are, Rainbow" said Kerry. "Look here"

Kerry throws a snowball at Rainbow Dash.

"You caught me, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "I see Pinkie Pie"

Rainbow Dash throws the snowball at Pinkie Pie.

"You found me, you two" said Pinkie Pie. "I made two snowballs"

Pinkie Pie throws both snowballs at Rainbow Dash and Kerry.

"You hit us, Pinkie" said Rainbow Dash.

"I sure did" said Pinkie Pie. "I see Applejack"

Pinkie Pie throws a snowball at Applejack.

"You hit me with a snowball, Pinkie" said Applejack. "I made a snowball"

Applejack throws a snowball at Pinkie Pie.

"You hit me, Applejack" said Pinkie Pie.

"We are having a great day, girls" said Kerry.

"Let's keep throwing snowballs" said Rainbow Dash.

Kerry and her friends are throwing snowballs at each other. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Park

Kerry and her friends are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. The snow has melted of course. Let's hope that Kerry and her friends will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Kerry.

"Good morning, Kerry" said her mom. "I am making waffles for breakfast"

"That smells good, mom" said Kerry. "In fact, I like having waffles for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friends, Kerry" her mom asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Kerry. "Girls, breakfast is ready"

"We'll be right there, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, girls" said Kerry.

Her friends came downstairs and went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Twilight asked.

"We are having waffles for breakfast" said Kerry.

"I like having waffles" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's eat now, girls" said Kerry.

After breakfast, Kerry and her friends are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Kerry?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"We are going to the park" said Kerry.

At the park, Kerry and her friends are walking around the park.

"The weather looks nice today, girls" said Kerry.

"It sure is, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are about to drop off our siblings at the playground"

The Equestria Girls went to drop off at the playground.

"Have fun at the playground" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure will" said her little sister.

The girls went to sit on the bench with Kerry.

"We better keep an eye on our siblings" said Sunset Shimmer.

"How come?" Kerry asked.

"Because the bad kids would make fun of them" said Rainbow Dash.

"I'm on top of the slide" said Scootaloo.

She slides and got off.

"That was fun" said Scootaloo.

"I'm glad you liked it" said Rainbow Dash.

Kerry and her friends are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Small Thunderstorm

Kerry and her friends are having a great day at the park. They will be going home as a matter of fact. They like going to the park of course. A small thunderstorm is about to come by the way. The Equestria Girls and Kerry will try to come home before the storm arrives. Let's hope that the girls will be going home before the storm.

"Good day at the park, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Kerry. "In fact, we like going to the park"

"We better go home now, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"How come, Rainbow?" Kerry asked.

"Because a small thunderstorm is about to come" said Rainbow Dash.

"We better get going, girls" said Kerry.

The girls are now leaving the park.

"I can see the clouds covering the sun" said Applejack.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"A thunderstorm is almost here, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We better walk faster" said Kerry.

"That sounds like a good idea, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

Kerry and her friends continue to walk faster until they got home in time.

"We are home now, girls" said Kerry.

"Just in time, Kerry" said Twilight.

"How was your day at the park, Kerry?" Her mom asked.

"It was good, mom" said Kerry. "We came home in time"

"Yes, Kerry" said her mom. "The thunderstorm is here"

"Good thing that we didn't get wet" said Kerry.

"We could've worn our raincoat, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Or using an umbrella" said Twilight.

"I don't like getting wet" said Kerry.

"Me either, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "It is a small thunderstorm"

"How long are we going to be here, Kerry?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Until the thunderstorm passes by" said Kerry.

"I see a lot of rain outside" said Applejack.

"We can stay home during the storm, girls" said Kerry.

"That's fine to me, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "It was nice to go to the park"

Kerry and her friends are staying at home during the storm. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
